klnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Night Is Still Young
The Night Is Still Young is a song by Nicki Minaj. Its sung by Natalia and possibly sung by Luna and/or Kaity. Lyrics 'Natalia: ' ...Yo... Ayo, tonight is the night that Ima' get twisted ..., ... and ..., Imma' mix it Roll that spaceship We bout' to get lifted Live in the present That gift is for the gifted This what you came, this what you came for You get what ya buy This what you paid for So make sure the stars is what you aim for Make mistakes tho I never worry, life is a journey, I just wanna enjoy the ride.. What is the hurry? Its pretty early, its ok, we'll take our time.. The night is still young! The night is still young! The night is still young! And, so, are, we! The night is still young! (How dare we we sit quietly?) The night is still young! (And what the world pass us by-y-y..) The night is still young! (How dare we sit quietly?) So, are, we! Ayo, drinks on you or the drinks is on me We aint going nowhere like tanks is on E We still getting money Who's bank its gon' be? If he good enough, then he good for me So where them big boys with all of that? Tell the bartender say my order back Its bottle service he ordered back Might let him take that home and slaughter that He got friends for all of my friends They aint leavin' til' we say when And he gon' hangover the next day But we will remember this day So drop the pop and get low Or we can drop the top and just cruise We fresh to death to the shoes My only motto in live is dont loose I never worry, life is a journey I just wanna enjoy the ride.. What is the hurry? Its pretty early, its ok, we'll take our time.. The night is still young! The night is still young! The night is still young! And, so, are, we! Thd night is still young! (How dare we sit quietly?) The night is still young! (And watch the world pass us by-y-y..) The night is still young! (How dare we sit quietly?) So, are, we! We just getting started, yeah, yeah.. We just getting started, yeah, yeah.. Cant you see the night's still early? And we gon' get it wild and crazy.. We just getting started, yeah, yeah.. We just getting started, yeah, heah.. Cant you see the night's still early? And se gon' get it wild and crazy! The night is still young! The night is still young! The night is still young! And, so, are, we! The night is still young! (How dare we sit quietly?) The night is still young! (And watch the worlc pass us by-y-y..) The night is still young! (How dare we sit quietly?) How dare we sit quietly? And watch the world pass us by-y-y.. How dare we sit quietly? And watch the world pass us by-y-y..... Videos Category:KLN Category:KLN Song Covers Category:Songs Category:Songs By Nicki Minaj Category:Nicki Minaj Category:Pages With Lyrics Category:Sung By Natalia Category:Natalia Category:KLN Songs Category:Imformation